


A Revolting Development.

by Debi_C



Series: Revolting Developments [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finds the Fountain of Youth.  This is a kidfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Revolting Development.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a work in progress so don't be disappointed. Warning for bad language by a child and his guardian. I don't write a lot of kidfic, but when I do I put it here.

What a revolting development. How, well, embarrassing is the only way I can put it. Stupid planet, stupid temple, stupid alien pond, fountain, whatever, hell…stupid me! I cannot believe what happened. I’d much rather be hit with a ribbon device, or a zat even. But no, I have to stumble on the Fountain of Youth…literally. Merde!

At first I didn’t believe it myself. But after a good five minutes of looking down at my puddle of clothing and then catching a glimpse of this this this transformation in the polished marble walls I knew it was true. Then, I reacted the way I’ve been reacting for the past seven or eight years. “JACK! JACK!”

And bless him; he reacted in his normal way too. “DANIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?”

Unfortunately, the rest of my cries were slightly less expected. “I’m ovar heaw!”

Jack came skidding around the corner and then caught a look at who, and what, was calling out to him. “OH…MY…GOD! Daniel? Daniel is that you?”

I nodded, and my glasses fell off. “Ith me, Jack. I’m thowwy.”

“What did you do?” He came towards me and dropped to his knees in front of me.

“I fell in da wadar.” I pointed down at the in-floor fountain. “I losth my bawance, and I fell in.”

By this time Sam and Teal’c were at the doorway staring at the two of us. I felt hot so I know I was turning bright pink in embarrassment.

“Sir? Is that Daniel?” See I always knew Sam was a genius.

Teal’c came in slowly to stand beside Jack. “I believe it is Major Carter.” Yep, he’s always quick on the uptake too. My big friend looks at me then at the small pool of water. “You fell there, in the liquid?”

I nodded, retrieving my glasses from the pile of clothing that surrounds me. “I twipped.” Why am I lisping?

Jack reaches out and gently touches my face. “You tripped, lost your balance and fell in the water. Then you shrunk?”

“Yeth,” I replied. “I guess I’m dwy cwean only.” God, I really am going nutzo. 

“Daniel, why are you lisping?” He looks at me as if I'd grown a new head. Well, actually, I have sort of.

“I doan know.” I reply in a falsetto.

“Maybe it’s because he is a little child.” Teal’c surmises. “Children of his age do not usually speak in such complex language.”

Sam nodded. “Their pallets aren’t hard enough to handle the hard sounds of our language.” 

Great, Sam. Thanks for the much needed info. Jack is looking at me. I can see the wheels turning. 

“C’mon, back to the Stargate. Let’s see if the doc can figure this one out.” 

I can see lots of needles in my immediate future. 

“Carter, get some samples of the water…and don’t touch it. I don’t need two tiny team members.” He gets to his feet and I can hear his knee pop. Then suddenly I’m scooped up in strong arms and cuddled up against his shoulder. “It’s all right, Daniel.” He murmurs into my ear. “We’ll get this figured out.”

HOME AGAIN HOME AGAIN

We finally got to the Stargate and Jack insisted that he carry me through the wormhole. I tried to dissuade him but he insisted. So, when we came out of the gate at the SGC, I was sick. Let me rephrase that. I threw up on him and my newly infantile bladder released. “Sowwy, Jack.” I said, embarrassed all the way down to my ridiculously tiny toes.

Jack held me away from him as he walked down the metal ramp. “Daniel,” he said in a strained voice. “You threw up in my ear.”

“I thaid I was sowwy. I coun’nt help it.”

He sat me down on the cold concrete floor. “And you peed on me too.”

Then for some reason totally unbeknownst to me, I started to cry.

General Hammond appeared to stand beside him. “What’s going on, Colonel? Who exactly is this?”

“This, Sir, is Daniel.” Jack was wiping my oral deposit from his uniform with a towel that someone had given him. Another one appeared and he knelt down and wrapped it around my soiled tee shirt that was subbing as a uniform for the time being.

Sam and Teal’c were there beside me. Surprisingly it was Teal’c that explained. “Daniel Jackson fell into a pool of an unknown liquid substance. He was reduced to this state by the liquid.”

Sam nodded. “I brought some samples of the water back so it could be tested.”

The General only nodded and sighed. “Well, get to the infirmary and see what Doctor Fraiser can do.”

Jack nodded and hoisted me up to his soiled shoulder again. “C’mon Daniel. Let’s go and see what Doc has to say.”

“She’ll thay I’m widdle.”

“Well, besides that. Carter.”

“Sir?”

“Bring the water and don’t spill it on anyone.”

“Yes, sir.” She sounded irritated. Hah! I wish I were the irritated one and she was the midget. But no, that was never the way of the universe.

We walked down the hallway and got into the elevator. There were some personnel already in the car. I’m sure they wanted to say something to the grim looking Colonel about a toddler in his arms, but Jack’s killing expression just ran them out into the passageway.

As we all got into the elevator, Walter came running in too. He was obviously in a hurry and was holding a manila envelope in his hands. When he realized that he wasn’t along he turned to look at all of us. Then he sniffed.

Jack frowned at him. “You got on after us, so it’s your own fault.”

Walter looked at me with a weird expression. “Is…that…Doctor Jackson?”

Jack just nodded grimly. 

The little sergeant didn’t say a word more. The elevator stopped at his floor and he got off. Then he turned to look at the four of us and shook his head. “Good luck.”

Finally, we got to the infirmary. Jack carried me in a plunked me down on a bed. “DOC!”

Janet came running out then skidded to a stop. “Don’t tell me.”

Sam had gone to another bed and was waiting for the nurse to get there. “Janet…”

Jack had started peeling his much abused shirt off. He sniffed it then threw it into the hazardous medical waste bin. “It’s him.”

Janet looked from Sam to Jack and then to Teal’c. My friend nodded. “It is indeed Daniel Jackson.”

“I have samples.” Sam put in eagerly.

“So do I,” Jack was holding his wet tee-shirt away from his belly. “Which kind do you want, top or bottom.”

Janet looked at him helplessly. “Why don’t you leave the shirt here then go and take a shower.” She looked at the nurse who’d just come in the room. “Cut the Colonel’s shirt off for him.” She glanced at Sam. “Give me the, er, uh, sample. What is it a sample of?”

“I fell in da wader.” She looked at me with a surprised expression on her face. “Ith rweawy me Janet.”

“Daniel?”

“I was explowing a temple and I twipped and fell in a fountain.” I tried to explain. “Then I twoned into this this kid.”

“Oh, Daniel.” She looked at me for a little while then turned away. Her shoulders were shaking and she was making very odd noises. For a moment, I thought she was crying. Then I got it.

“Janet! Stop waughing at me. Ith not funny!”

ESCAPE FROM NAPOLEON

I was tired, no exhausted. I have work to do. I’m hungry. What’s wrong with this woman anyway? “Janet,” I said. “I’m hungwey.”

“Um hum.” She murmured her back to me as she peered at yet another slide through her microscope.

“I’m sweepy too. Can I go now?”

“No, Daniel. I’m not through with the test results yet.”

“But Janet, can’t I go and get thom dinner and come back heah? I’m starvwing.” I lie back down on the bed and look at all the pieces of gauze that decorate my spindly little arms. “An I’m thor too. I don think I’ve got any more bwood weft.”

“Just a little bit longer.” She mumbles, eyes glued to the fascinating specks on the piece of glass.

“You said a widdle bit wonger two howers ago. I’m hungwy.”

Just about that time the door swings open and my favorite hero strides in. “Well, Doc, what’s the verdict?”

She turns around at Jack’s voice. “Oh hello, Colonel. Nothing yet, I’m afraid.” She shakes her head. “There are some unusual microbes in the water but I can’t find any correlating organisms in his bloodstream, his urine or his saliva. It’s very unusual.”

Jack looks at me and frowns. “Why is he still here? And in his dirty tee-shirt? We’ve been home hours.” He steps over to the side of the bed where I’m presently flopped.

“She won’t wet me weave.”

“Have you eaten?”

“No, I’m starvwing…and I stink too.”

He nods. “Yeah, I noticed.” Jack turns back to Janet. “Doc, I’m going to take Daniel to the locker room and get him cleaned up a bit then we’re gonna hit the chow hall.”

She turns around quickly. “You can’t! I’m not done here.”

“Look, Doc. The guy is hungry and filthy too. I’ll bring him back tomorrow after the tests are all back in, okay.”

“But….”

General Hammond steps in through the door. :”What’s that smell?”

I sit up quickly but the room starts to spin and Jack grabs me by the shoulders to keep me from falling off the table. “Easy, pal.” He says comfortingly then turns on Janet again. “Doc, come on, a man’s got to eat. He’s about to faint from malnutrition.”

“And I sthink too.”

“Do you mean to tell me that you’ve had this young man here all afternoon?” General Hammond looks at Janet is surprise.

“No Sir, I…” She looks at the clock in surprise. “Oh, my!”

“Yeah, oh my indeed.” Jack grabs a hospital gown off a hook on the wall. He steps in front of me and swoops the disreputable shirt that’s been serving me as clothing off of my skinny frame. Then he solicitously wraps the soft cotton garment around my nakedness. “Sir,” he looks at Hammond “and madam, I’m taking him to shower and then to dinner. Then we’re going to a VIP suite for the night. I’ve already got the key. We’ll be in number 3.”

“But Colonel O’Neill….”

“Doctor Fraiser, I have to agree with the Colonel on this one.” Hammond is still looking at her in disbelief. “The young man needs to have his creature comforts looked after this evening. Tomorrow you can finish your tests.”

Then before she could say anything else, Jack had scooped me up and is out the door.

SAFE AT LAST

It was easy to feel safe in Jack’s arms. I’d been there before, after finding my team still alive when I escaped from Apophis’ ship, after the sarcophagus addiction, after Sha’uri’s death. A psychiatrist had told me sometime ago that it was because I wasn’t hugged a lot during my childhood. But Jack’s hugs had always been special. He wasn’t shy about it. You could be bleeding, crying or just in need of comfort. His hugs were one hundred percent whole hearted.

So when he picked me up, and strode out of the door of the infirmary, I relaxed. In fact, as we navigated the halls of the SGC, I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder. I awoke to being put down on the bed. “Where are we?” 

Jack just smiled down. “We’re in one of the VIP rooms. I was going to let you sleep until I got the shower water warmed up. It takes a few minutes you know.”

I nodded. “Okay. Then we can get something to eat. I’m weawwy hungwry. Crap!”

“What?” He turned to look at me as he was entering the small bathroom. “What’s wong, er, wrong now?”

I struggled with the clumsy body to a sitting position. “Wat’s wong? I wanted dis to be a dweam. I’m too showt, I don haf any clothes, and I schtink.” I could feel the tears running unbidden down my hot cheeks. “I don like dis.”

He comes and sits down next to me. “I know buddy. Well, I can imagine. But we’ll work it out.” Putting his arm around me he pulls me into a hug. “We always do, don’t we?”

I nod numbly. I’m so tired I can barely think. 

Jack scoops me up and carries me into the shower stall. He looks down at me. “You gonna be okay in here while I go get some dinner from the dining hall?”

I nod again and try to suppress a sigh. 

“I’ll be back with some food. Then we’ll hit the sack and it’ll be better in the morning. You’ll see.”

“I don’t know how.” I mumble as I step into the spray of hot water. I know it’s only warm, but my skin is obviously more delicate in this state. I somehow manage to shampoo my hair and wash myself with the entirely too big bottles, bars and cloths. I then realize I can’t reach the controls so I just step out of the cubicle. Jack has left a towel on the commode within my reach. I realize something else is too tall for me. I step back into the stall and pee down the drain. This is going to be a lot harder to deal with than I thought.

Jack returns with a tray of food and a clean tee-shirt for me. Its way too big of course, more like a robe than a shirt. We eat silently, him watching my every move. I try to keep up a good front for him. After we’re finished he lifts me up onto the bed and I crawl tiredly in between the sheets. I hear him move quietly around the room, giving the tray to someone at the door then going into the bathroom himself. Before he gets out I’ve given up and gone to sleep.

BAD NEWS

I wake up the next morning to find that I’m alone in the bed. Not in the room, Teal’c is sitting kelnoreem on the floor. Jack must have gotten up earlier and gone somewhere and left me with my very own Jaffa guardian. I sit up in bed and contemplate going to the bathroom. First of all the floor seems a long way down, the bathroom is a good distance away and the toilet will be way too high. Well, there’s always the shower drain. Thank God it’s a stall and not in a tub. I’d really be screwed then.

I roll myself off the bed and land on the cold concrete floor. I walk carefully not to trip on the hem of my tee-shirt robe toddling into the shower area. I carefully pee down the drain so I don’t get my shirt wet. This will work until I have to do more then I will need help to get up on the damned stool. 

Coming out of the bathroom, I see that Teal’c is awake and watching me. “Wheah is Jack?”

“O’Neill had a meeting with the General.” My friend replied. “He said he would return with food and clothing.”

I nod. I’m hungry again. It seems this body is more demanding than my grown up one. 

Teal’c unfolds himself and comes to his full height. Even when I was six feet tall he looked big. Now he is monumental. “I must use the facilities also. Do not leave the room without me.”

“No one here will hurt me, Teal’c.” I respond rather smartly.

“It is O’Neill’s wish that you not go anywhere unaccompanied. He said it could cause confusion amongst the personnel.”

Well, that is a good point. “All right. If you insist.”

“I do.”

After he returns and reseats himself in a chair, I sit cross-legged on the bed in front of him. “Where did Jack go?”

“He had a meeting with General Hammond. There was some news.”

“What was it?”

“That is why O’Neill is gone.” My friend replies patiently. “To find it out.”

The door swung open and Jack and Sam both come into the room. I pull my shirt down to be sure nothing embarrassing happens. No wonder Sam doesn’t wear dresses very often. “Well,” I demand.

Jack comes over and sits on the bed with me. “Well, General Hammond says howdy and breakfast is on the way up. It’s your favorite, oat meal and toast.”

“That’s your favorite, Jack.”

“No, my favorite is Fruit Loops.”

“It is my favorite, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c put in.

Jack looked at him suspiciously. “So how come you didn’t know that? Are you a spy?”

“So how come you don’t know that my favorite breakfast is waffles?” I return knowingly. “Are you a spy?”

Jack looked at me with a raised eyebrow that would make a Jaffa proud then he glanced up at Sam. “Okay, you satisfied?”

“Sam?” I look at her in surprise. 

“I just said we had to be sure, Sir.” She glared at him. “I didn’t say it wasn’t him.”

“Never mind about that.” I interrupt. “Teal’c said you had news.”

“Yeah, about that.” Jack turned and faced me looking solemn. This didn’t look good. “Hammond sent SG 13 back to the planet.”

“Okay.” I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. “And?”

“Well, the pond…the pond you fell into…it’s gone.”

“GONE?” I asked in a loud voice.

Jack looked about like I felt, angry and frustrated. “Drier than a bone. The bowl and fountain are there, but the water dried up. Its gone.”

“Janet has some samples.” I look hopefully over at Sam. “Doesn’t she? I remember you brought some back.”

“I already checked. It’s gone too.” Sam looked like she was going to cry. “It was still in the test tubes I brought back, but it all evaporated.”

“How is that pothible?” I looked from one to the other of my friends. “It can’t evapowate out of a test tube.”

“I don’t know, Daniel.” Her face was all red. “We’re hoping that there is some sediment or residue left on the glass to analyse.”

I just looked at her feeling my eyes fill and the moisture run down my cheeks. Jack pulled me up against his chest as I start to lose it all together. “I’ve got ya, buddy.” He murmurs in my hair. “I’ve got ya. It’ll be all right.”

“I know, Jack.” I sob into his shoulder. “But, I’m scared.”

“Me too, Danny, Me too.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter End Notes:

This story is open ended on purpose. It may be a springboard for others of the same type.


	2. Oye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Easter and Jack has a child again. Old habits die hard. No offense meant by use of Religious Symbols. Not betaed

Little Daniel tugged at his tie and stared up at his guardian. “Why are we here? I’m not Catholic.”

Jack sighed. “I know, but somehow, well, now that you’re small, it just seems right.”

Daniel thumped the heels of his new dress shoes on the pew. “You weren’t this religious before. Why should this disaster make such a difference?”

“It does, okay. Just, do me a favor and deal with it.”

Jack whispered as the Priest entered the front of the church to take his place.

The blond headed boy wrinkled his nose and sighed. He didn’t like it, but for Jack, he’d do it.

The Choir began ‘Praise God from whom all blessings flow….’

“Oye.”


	3. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vignette of drama

I was running as fast as I could over the broken ground in pursuit of the bastards that had taken my son. 

I’d come home to find Carter and Teal’c both unconscious on the living room floor. The only thing I could figure was a Jaffa concussion grenade. I hadn’t even checked to see if they were still alive. I knew in my gut that Danny was gone and I had to find him as soon as I could. 

Slamming out the back door, I quickly picked up the tracks of the bastards who had stolen my boy. There were three of them, but I could tell that one was carrying a load that weighed about 50 lbs. I followed that one when the trail split.

I cleared the fence and headed down the alley way behind my house. They probably had a car waiting at the street. I couldn’t waste a second. But my luck held and there they were, the bastard crouching down with Danny in a confusing intersection of a city owned maze. The son of a bitch couldn’t get where he needed to be for his ride. He was hiding behind my five year old son. Danny was looking at me with eyes the size of saucers. I knew that behind them lurked the razor sharp mind of the world’s leading tri PhD and genius, but he was still helpless in the arms of this NID moron.

“Let him go,” I hollered, drawing my weapon. “And you might live.”

King Kong shook his head. “You’ll shoot me then.”

“No, I’ll shoot you now.” I tried to sound as threatening as possible to encourage him to let go.

“You won’t risk Jackson’s life.” he replied, I saw him point an identical automatic pistol to Danny’s head sealing his own fate.

“You’re right.” I aimed the 9 mil carefully at the waste of life that had a grip on my son. “I won’t.” I looked at Danny who squinched his eyes shut in anticipation of what he knew was coming next. I squeezed off one shot that exploded the idiot’s head and splattered brains all over my kid.

I quickly walked over and picked up my boy from where he lay on the ground now staring at the mess I had made of his kidnapper. I stood him on his own two feet and did a quick exam to see if he’d been hurt in all the stupidity of the day.

He stood quietly enough until I was through, then grabbed me around the neck and burst into tears. Through his sobs, he managed to ask about Carter and Teal’c. I had no answers for him. I flat didn’t know. I then pulled my handy dandy daddy hanky from my hip pocket and tried to wipe Bozo’s brains off of my kid’s face. Between my spit and his tears I got down to the pink skin. Then I kissed him and I started to bawl too.

After a minute for us two tough guys to get our act together, I picked him up in my arms and headed back to the house. We heard the sirens just about the time I got to the gate. Well, I do have one; I just didn’t have any time to use it. We walked into the living room to find Teal’c on the phone to Hammond and Carter trying to blow smoke up some cop’s behind until damage control could get there. But when they saw Danny was all right, they dropped their professionalism and we did an old fashioned circle hug while Colorado Springs’ finest watched... 

Now, hours later, I’m sitting in my favorite easy chair with an ice pack on my knee being waited on by my kid. By the time Hammond and the Cavalry got to the house the sucker had started swelling big time. Fraiser said I’d probably twisted it while I was leaping tall fences in a single bound. So I’m here in front of the boob tube eating pizza, drinking tea (dammit Janet said I couldn’t have any beer with my darvoset.) and cuddling my favorite doctor. No, not Janet, Danny.

He’s sitting on my armchair’s chair arm, giggling with me about Homer’s latest fiasco. It’s mostly for show though. He’ll be in my bed tonight to keep the nightmares away. Even when he was big, Danny wasn’t great with someone else’s blood and brains exploding all over him. I foresee some serious screaming tonight.

But he’s back safe in my arms. The bad guys lost and we won. We’re together again. 

That’s the main thing. That’s the only thing.


	4. The Christmas Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas comes no matter what happens. WARNING: Poetry!

I look around the living room  
And take in the Christmas scene.  
The tree is up, the lights are on  
And Rudolph is on the TV screen.

Who would have guessed a year ago  
About what has transpired.  
I'm surprisingly a father again  
And suddenly inspired.

The boy that's sitting on the floor  
Is no blood of mine;  
But his place is with me here  
And the joy he brings sublime.

We both have gotten second chances  
To regain what we missed most.  
I have the joy of raising Danny.  
He, the childhood that he lost.

Carter's in the kitchen,  
Fraiser's in there too,  
Cassie is baking cookies  
And we're waiting for some to cool.

Teal'c is lying on the couch  
Trying hard not to snore.  
Whoa, there goes hurricane Cassie  
Heading for the store.

Danny watches as she goes,  
But he'd rather stay right here  
Where we're all warm and satisfied  
And he's fascinated with the deer.

We watch as the toys go marching by  
Until the food is done.  
If nothing else can be said this year  
Christmas will definitely be fun.

The presents are up under the tree  
The wassal bowl is steaming.  
Danny had explained it all,  
The history and the meaning.

My archaeologist is not gone, nor lost  
He's sitting at my feet,  
Experiencing the season's real meaning  
And I find it kinda sweet

Teaching him the joy of the holiday  
The way it should be felt.  
He didn't have it the last time around  
Frankly his first time smelt.

But now surrounded by his family of friends  
He can laugh and sing and cry.  
He can experience the range of emotions  
He can fall and he can fly.

Because he knows he's safe with us  
We'll never let him down;  
One old Colonel, One blonde Major,  
And a Jaffa big and brown

I reach and touch the tousled hair  
He leans back into my hand.  
I love this boy that fate gave me  
And I'll protect him `til the bitter end.


End file.
